dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tangle Tree (3.5e Monster)
Ahead you see what appears to be a tree that has a mass of long tentacles for foliage. As you get a little bit closer to it, you notice one of the tentacles quiver and twitch as you approach. A breif second later the tentacles rise up in an intimidating and hostile manner and the trunk opens to reveal a mouth with rows of bark teeth. A Tangle Tree is sentient aware tree that needs to eat the flesh of other beings to survive. Tangle Trees are usually 14 feet tall at the top of its foliage with a trunk that is about 2 feet in diameter, and generally weighs just over 1,750 pounds. Tamgle Trees cannot speak, but understand common. Combat Tangle trees attack any kind of prey that is foolish enough to come within reach of its tentacles and often will attempt to eat creatures whole rather than kill them first. When its stomach is full it is willing to kill creatures that come into range in order to save them for future consumption. Blindsight: Tangle Trees have no visual organs, but can ascertain all foes within 30 feet by using sound, scent and vibration. Camouflage: Since a Tangle Tree looks like a normal plant or tree while at rest, it takes a DC 20 spot check to notice it attack, Anyone with ranks in Survival, Knowledge (Nature), can use those skills instead of spot to notice the tree. Additionally, Xanthians, or anyone who has spent any signifigant amount of time in the land of Xanth can make a DC 10 intelligence check to recognize the Tangle Tree. Roots: A Tangle Trees roots are in the ground, and grant the Tangle Tree fast healing 1. Improved grab: When a Tangle Tree hits with one of its tentacle attacks it deals normal damage and may choose to attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. No initial touch attack is required. A Tangle Tree can only use improved grab against opponents that are at least 1 size category smaller than itself. If it wins the grapple, the Tangle Tree can hold an opponent with its tentacle and is not considered grappled itself, although it does lose that tentacle from its full attack actions in proceeding rounds. An opponent held in this manner may be subject to constrict attacks in following rounds (see below). A character may try to break free with an opposed grapple check, or it may try to sever the tentacle. This can be done by dealing 20 damage to the tentacle (AC 19) with any slashing weapon. Once the tentacle is severed, the character is instantly no longer grappled and the Tangle Tree permanently loses the 1 tentacle to its full attack action. If a character begins attacking the tentacle its common that a Tangle Tree will use its snatch feat to fling the opponent aside as a standard action. A flung creature travels 1d6 X 10 feet and takes 1d6 damage per 10 feet traveled upon impact. Tangle Trees also gain a +4 racial bonus on grapple checks. Constrict: When the Tangle Tree begins a round with a creature grappled in one of its tentacles, it can crush an opponent, dealing 2d8 + 5 bludgeoning damage after making a successful grapple check as a free action. It may get one free action grapple attempt per tentacle in its full attack action per round. Swallow Whole: If a Tangle Tree begins a round with a creature held in its tentacle, it can attempt a new grapple check (as though attempting to pin the opponent). in order to attempt to place the grappled creature into its mouth located on its trunk. If it succeeds, it swallows its prey and the opponent takes bite damage. The opponent can only be no larger than one size catagory smaller than the Tangle Tree. The swallowed creature is concidered grappled, but the Tangle Tree is not. A swallowed creature takes 2d8 + 5 points of crushing damage and 2d6 + 5 points of acid damage per round from the Tangle Trees digestive juices. A swallowed creature can try to cut its way free with any light piercing or slashing weapon, or it can try to escape the grapple. If the swallowed creature escapes the grapple, success puts it back in the Tangle Trees mouth, where it may be bitten or swallowed again. A swallowed creature can attempt to cut its way out by dealing 25 points of damage to the Tangle Trees gizzard (AC 16). Once the creature exits, a muscular action closes the hole; another swallowed opponent must cut its own way out. The Tangle Trees gizzard can hold 2 Medium, 8 Small, 32 Tiny or 128 Diminutive or smaller opponents. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster